


Nine years later

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Alex and Maggie were friends in college.Nine years later, Alex day dreams about Maggie.Just a drabble, as usual.





	Nine years later

**Author's Note:**

> Alex POV

We met in college. We were in the same group of friends, mostly nerdy, but friendly and welcoming. We always sort of connected, but we didn't share most of our classes and our schedules mostly clashed. We were good friends, but definitelty not as close as we could have been. Circumstances just weren't in our favour.

We tried to keep in touch, but we moved to different sides of the country after college. And long distance friendships are hard.

It's been 8 years since the last message we exchanged, 9 since the last time we saw each other.

Still, I find myself thinking about you, wishing, dreaming.

And right at this very moment, on a rare lazy Sunday morning, before Kara comes over for a sister Brunch, daydreaming. Daydreaming about you and me.

(I should probably add, two years ago I figured out I was gay. I started thinking about it once my sister came out as pan. Lots have been changing since then.)

_\--- Daydreaming ---_

_You would write to me to tell me you'll be in town for a few days, just for tourism. After all, this is not a beautiful, sunny, touristy city for nothing._

_You'd ask if I wanted to meet up, if I was living down here right now. After all, it's been a few years since we last talked._

_But I am, and I would say yes, that'd be great, that I'd love to see you for a coffee, travel together to the nearby beach, if you felt like it._

_You'd come to town with a couple or so friends, or maybe with your aunt and cousin. But the trip to the beach we'd make together, alone. You'd say they wanted to keep resting in the hotel, or they wanted to visit one monument or another, but that you were keen on this trip to the beach._

_It would take effort, to not rake my eyes up and down your body as you shed your clothes to leave them on the beach towel and stay just with that black bikini on. But I'd manage. I am nothing if not respectful, and you deserve everything from me._

_We'd go swim in the ocean, surrounded by tourists and children. You'd say you had to go in right away, cause it was so hot, the sun burning your skin. At the end, you're not used to heat and warmth the way I am, being born in the cold area that you were._

_We'd be surrounded by people, but we'd have fun as if we were alone. We'd be laughing and sreecking and making such childish noises that I'm sure you wouldn't really forgive me if I were tell on you to your friends._

_You'd talk that way you do, and you'd smile that way you do, and we'd brush our hands by accident while playing in the water and it would feel like electricity was crusing through me, the same way it used to when our hands brushed playing board games back then._

_You'd look more beautiful than ever, and I could now read better in your beautiful deep eyes, what you mean to me, what I feel for you. I would try to descipher if you want something similar too._

_You always were sort of flirty with me. But the circumstances were always sort of weird. Back then you thought I was straight. And it is not like I understood myself well either._

_I could see I felt drawn to you, back then. But I couldn't fully understand what that meant._

_I wonder if you'd want me now. I wonder if we could work together. I wonder if you'd want to try, if you'd think I'm worth it._

_I know we could hurt eachother bad. But we could also make something beautiful happen._

_And I, for one, think you'd be worth the risk. _


End file.
